1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door handles for use with sliding doors, such as sliding glass patio doors and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a pivot system for pivoting a handle on a handle base attached to the door.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding doors such as sliding glass patio doors and the like are well-known in the art. Doors of this type are commonly used in apartment units for access to a deck and in homes for access to the outside, such as to a patio, etc. Sliding glass patio doors typically include one or more central glass panes mounted within a surrounding vinyl, metal or wood frame. The frame slides between open and closed positions on a lower track and is guided by an upper track.
When closed, a vertical stile on the door abuts a vertical jamb on the door frame. The door jamb includes a strike and the vertical stile is provided with a handle that operates a mortised lock assembly. The lock assembly normally includes one or more hook-shaped latches that engage the strike on the adjacent door jamb to lock the door and prevent unauthorized movement to an open position.
To open the door, it is necessary to disengage the hook shaped latches from the strike and then slide the door along the track to the open position. Many conventional sliding doors have a fixed handle and a separate knob or latch handle. The knob or latch handle operates the mortised lock assembly to disengage the hook-shaped latches from the strike. The fixed handle is then used to slide the door along the track, away from the adjacent door jamb.
However, more modern sliding door handle designs have a movable handle instead of a fixed handle. The moving handle is pivotally attached to a base. Pivoting the handle operates the mortised lock mechanism to retract the latches. The handle, which is already grasped by the user, can then be used to slide the door.
The present invention is directed to a pivoted handle of the type described above. More specifically, it is directed to the pivoting mechanism for the handle that connects the pivoting handle to the handle base with a pair of pivot pins, one on each end of the handle.
Existing designs are not quiet and do not operate smoothly. Often the pivoting mechanism is part of the handle or the base. Such pivots often squeak and may wear rapidly. They do not provide a quality impression. Further, they may wear rapidly, and once worn, the handle or the base needs to be completely replaced.
It would be desirable to have a smoothly operating handle that operates quietly and does not wear rapidly. It would further be desirable to have a handle that can be more easily assembled and disassembled, particularly in the field, with pivot components that can be easily replaced without requiring replacement of the handle or base.